


The Perfect One

by LeafZelindor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Potterlock, Winter Mystrade Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic for Neeea on Tumblr for the Winter Mystrade exchange. Potterlock Mystrade with some background Sherlock and John. Hogwarts years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamnoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamnoon/gifts).



He’d noticed him right away, as first years. The way the slightly chubby pureblood held himself. The way he acted as if he had power. Likely, Greg considered, the Holmes family was rather powerful. They might be purebloods, but they’d done more to help rebuild after the second Voldemort war than many. Mycroft, as many young purebloods still were, was sorted into Slytherin. Greg himself, mother a muggle born, father a wizard, was sorted into Gryffindor. He loved it there, quite enjoyed getting into trouble with his new found year mates and learning everything he could. 

Mycroft Holmes was a perfectionist. Greg had noticed it from the start. Of course, this did make the young fellow rather good in some subjects, not so much in others. Greg had seen his frustration with Charms, and astronomy. Two classes Greg himself rather excelled in.  
 By third year, He was happy to be average in Potions, and eager to start Arithmancy. He wanted to be an Auror. He also took Muggle music. It had looked fun and lead to him learning about several different muggle bands, something called Punk and Rock. 

To his surprise, Mycroft Holmes was also taking Muggle music, as well as apparently Muggle Art. The other teen shared his Arithmancy class as well, and he knew he was taking Ancient Runes. So it only leant, that, after running into the Slytherin a few times at the library, Greg found himself asking if he could get a little assistance in Arithmancy. Mycroft, surprisingly agreed.

Third year passed quickly, and fourth. Come Fifth Mycroft started to slim down a bit, Greg noticed an interesting restraint in his consumption of food, particularly the puddings. Then Mycroft asked him if he was willing to run with him. He agreed. By the end of the year they knew the grounds of Hogwarts better than almost anyone else. Mycroft was looking healthier, and they were both excelling academically. That was also the year that Greg discovered, he rather liked seeing Mycroft shirtless, he wasn’t certain what he wanted to do with that knowledge. Fortunately, he had all summer before he saw Mycroft again.

They exchanged letters, Mycroft complained about his younger brother. Sherlock was ten, would likely be coming to Hogwarts in the next year, if he didn’t decide to go to Beauxbatons instead. The Holmes mother was french, so it was a possibility. Greg suggested all manner of ways to handle the younger Holmes in his letters, but Mycroft indicated that Sherlock was a bigger handful than even Greg could imagine. They agreed to meet August 31st in Diagon Alley to get supplies. Mycroft warned that Sherlock would likely come along, Greg could admit he was glad for the warning. He honestly had no idea what siblings could be like, being an only child. A crash course in Sherlock was the only way to explain meeting the curly haired bundle of arms and legs and robe. The curious pale eyes, much like Mycroft’s and the matter of fact voice.

“So you’re Gregory Lestrade” Sherlock said, far to seriously for a 10 year old. Greg let his eyebrow go up and then grinned crookedly.

“So I am.” He offered his hand. “And you’re Sherlock.” His hand was ignored as those pale eyes drug over him.

“I don’t see what there is to like.” He informed then turned and wandered into the bookshop. Greg blinked a few times and then looked at Mycroft, there was a blush on the slightly taller teens cheeks. Curious that. 

“Odd duck” Greg informed. This seemed to, relax Mycroft some. A low chuckle left him.

“He is, but he’s a good lad as long as we keep an eye on him.” Greg didn’t want to know what might happen if they didn’t and moved to follow Sherlock into the store. Mycroft seemed less, talkative with Sherlock around. He wasn’t sure he liked it. Greg found a book he just knew Mycroft would like and moved to purchase it while the teen was gathering their books for the year. 

“Why do you like fatcroft?” Sherlock asked, popping apparently out of nowhere. Greg took a breath and then gave him a faint smile. 

“I like Mycroft because he’s smart, and he can be funny, and I enjoy his wit.” Greg informed quietly. “He’s a very dear friend.” He moved to purchase the book, well aware of serious eyes just staring at him.

“I suppose you’re all right then.” He informed. Greg chuckled and reached out to tousle those black curls. This earned him a huff and a glare, one which he was sure would be quite potent in years to come. Carefully stowing his purchase (for Mycroft’s birthday, or christmas, he hadn’t decided yet) Greg quietly moved to find his friend now, Sherlock seemed content to tag a long after him. “All set Myc?”

“Mm I believe so Gregory” Mycroft murmured. There was an odd noise from Sherlock and Greg gave him a curious look but the boy was looking elsewhere quite intensely. Mycroft tilted his head. “He behaving?”

“OH yes.” Greg grinned. “I rather like the little scamp.”

“I am not little” Sherlock protested, eyes flashing. Greg laughed softly and reached out to take the books that Mycroft offered.

“Until you are taller Sherlock, I’m afraid you’re a scamp” He informed calmly. Greg snickered a bit at the pout that grew on Sherlock’s face. “Now, since you’ve been good, I suppose we can get some ice-cream” He murmured. Sherlock’s pout disappeared and he looked at him suspiciously for a moment.

“Can I get any combination I want?” He asked now. Mycroft smirked and nodded a bit. “And if I don’t like it?”

“Then you can share some of my rather plain vanilla.” Mycroft informed. Sherlock opened his mouth then closed it and nodded. “I’ll get a little caramel on it.” He mused, Sherlock giggled softly at that. Greg grinned as well. Ice-cream was always a nice treat. They paid for their school books now, loaded them into a bag that Greg’s mum had provided and headed for Fortescue’s together. Sherlock bound ahead of them eagerly, obviously plotting some sort of monstrous combination of ice-cream.

“I can see why he’s a handful.” Greg mused quietly as he adjusted his hold on the book bag. Mycroft hummed and glanced at him sideways, one blue eye taking him in. Greg tilted his head somewhat. “What?”

“What’s he said to you?” He asked quietly. “He… often says rather dramatic things.”

“Just that he approves of me.” Greg shrugged a little and smiled at Mycroft. “Nothing to crazy I guess.”

“Oh?” Mycroft almost seemed surprised. He looked after the boy with a little hint of affection. “You know, when he was born I rather adored him, then he started to talk.”

“I think you still adore him Myc, it’s just different when they get older. At least from what I saw with my cousins.” Greg shrugged a bit. Sherlock was bouncing impatiently just outside of the shop, staring at them. 

“Perhaps you are correct” Mycroft agreed quietly. They caught up to Sherlock who bounced inside just aside of them. Eager to order something, apparently maple ice-cream with chocolate sprinkles, and caramel chunks. Mycroft ordered a plain vanilla with a caramel drizzle and Greg ordered himself chocolate with peanut butter cups. Once everyone had their portions. they found a table and Sherlock took a few careful bites of his dish before declaring it “delicious” and diving in completely. Mycroft was savoring his, Greg half watched him as he also took small savoring bites of the ice-cream. Sherlock was watching things as he ate, staying surprisingly quiet. 

“Are you going to take Alchemy this year?” Mycroft asked suddenly. Greg blinked a moment then shook his head.

“No, I’m aiming to get a high score in Potions. You?” He cocked his head some, Mycroft nodded, one less class they would share then.

“Since they have chosen to offer it, I want to take it.” He admitted. Greg grinned a little proud. There was once a time when Mycroft would not have chosen a class just because he wanted it. 

“Well good for you Myc.” Greg chuckled and worked on his ice-cream some more. Soon they were all done, Sherlock even licking his bowl out. “Anything else today?”

“I don’t think so.” Mycroft considered his brother a moment. “I think we should be getting home, I’ll see you tomorrow, at the train.”

“Absolutely.” Greg nodded and got up, ruffling Sherlock’s hair and earning a glare. “See ya squirt”

“I’m rapidly changing my mind about you” He pouted a bit. Mycroft laughed and herded him off towards the public floos. Greg made his way towards the Leakey to slip out into Muggle London and make his own way home. 

Of course, the year went interestingly enough. Mycroft surprised him with a gift, a book on wizarding and muggle law keeping for christmas, and was delighted with the one that Greg gave him. They’d met up just outside the Great Hall to exchange things.

“Well Gentlemen, what have we here.” The current, and rather lovely defense teacher came upon them. “Some inter-house festivity?”

“Just exchanging gifts Professor.” Greg said with a grin. “We’ve been friends for ages.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Mycroft chimed easily. They both showed her the books, which she approved of.

“But you know boys, you didn’t pick the best spot to stop.” She pointed up. They tilted their heads back and Mycroft’s cheeks went rather alarmingly pink. Greg darted a look at him and blushed himself. There was apparently some mistletoe. He wasn’t fully certain it had been there when they met up. “Well, come on then, tradition boys.”

They shuffled, then looked at each other again. “Well, um, Tradition.” Mycroft agreed quietly. Greg laughed somewhat nervously, then leaned over and pecked his cheek. 

“No no, not like that.” She laughed. “A proper kiss lads. Then I’ll let you go eat.”

Greg swallowed, and then was started as Mycroft reached out, grabbed his tie and yanked him in. Their teeth clinked a little painfully but, that passed surprisingly quickly. Mycroft was sweet, like he’d had some chocolate already this morning. Greg shifted a fraction closer, kissing him back slowly, and oblivious to the soft laugh and quick retreat of their professor. 

“Oy! Lestrade, Holmes, Some of us want to eat you know!” Someone’s voice broke in, a second year, John Watson. Greg jerked back somewhat and blushed even brighter. John was snickering and he shot him a dirty look. Mycroft cleared his throat some and ducked his head. Greg took a breath and grabbed his hand then straightened up and started into the Great Hall. One table was set up for those who were there over the holiday’s. Why Mycroft had stayed Greg wasn’t sure, but he was, finding himself horribly glad. John trailed after them still snickering a bit as they found seats.

“We can… Talk about this later” Greg whispered softly. Mycroft managed a bit of a nod, and after that they let go of each other and didn’t talk for a while. In fact they didn’t even try to talk about it till late in the day, when they were bundled up and walking through the snow, Mycroft’s suggestion. They were near the lake, Greg was playing with a half formed snowball in his hands.

“So…Ah.. Gregory, about that….” Mycroft trailed off. Greg glanced at him and couldn’t help a grin.

“Lost for words? Was I that good?” He teased a bit. Mycroft’s cheeks became even redder than they already were. “Kidding. Look, Myc….. I like you” he managed after a short moment.

“But..You do?” Mycroft asked slowly. Greg nodded. They came to a mutual stop and regarded each other for a moment.

“I, Like you too.” He said quietly. Greg laughed and leaned in to kiss his winter chilled nose. Mycroft wiggled it and glared at him. And that was the end of that. The rest of the year was much like the first half, only with more snogging in quiet corners. 

“EWE” Sherlock’s loud voice interrupted them on the platform. Summer Holiday’s were going to be very long. Greg glanced at him and rolled his eyes.

“Thought you approved of me squirt.” He teased. Sherlock huffed.

“That was before I knew you were going to be all kissy face.” He wrinkled his nose.

“One day you’ll get that way too” He chuckled softly. Mycroft grinned as well at that. Sherlock shook his head, curls bouncing everywhere.

“NO I WON’T” He informed.

Greg snorted and then looked at Mycroft. “I’ll write.”

“I look forward to it.” Mycroft murmured. They kissed again, with Sherlock making gagging noises in the background. Then finally they had to part. Greg put on an act for Sherlock, as if it was killing him. Mycroft rolled his eyes and ushered his brother towards his parents. The letters would be long, they’d be short. They’d be sappy, and Sherlock was even more embarrassed in August when they met up in Diagon Alley and couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

“This is awful” He pouted. Mycroft snickered against Greg’s shoulder and Greg just smirked at the disgruntled 11 year old. “How am I supposed to do anything with you two hanging on each other!”

“Go get your things, just behavior yourself.” Mycroft suggested. That turned out to be a poor one. As some time later Mr. and Mrs. Watson appeared with a sulky Sherlock and and chastised, but somewhat grinning John.

“Oh good lord, what did you do Sherlock?” Mycroft asked, getting up from where they’d been sitting.

“He was trying to put one of the Weasley love potions in some girls ice-cream.” Mr Watson informed. “John was playing lookout.”

“It would have been brilliant.” John said, then ducked his head from the glare. Greg and Mycroft exchanged a look. Sherlock seemed to have found a playmate in the soon to be third year Gryffindor. It could only mean trouble. 

“We’ll take it from here, I am sorry.” Mycroft apologized, grabbing Sherlock by the shoulder. He couldn’t help noticing the way the boys exchanged a meaningful look and sighed. Sherlock was certainly going to make him grey before his time. Greg leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Hey, they’re just boys, they can have some fun. And I’ll be here to help, promise.” He murmured. He could feel something more behind it, but he hadn’t yet told Mycroft how he felt. He was waiting.

“Well…. All right. Thank you Greg. Now Sherlock.” As Mycroft turned his attention to his errant brother, Greg smiled quietly. He was young yes, but he knew, he would do anything for the other, anything at all. Even take care of Sherlock. 

Much to the surprise of the Holmes family, Sherlock was sorted in Ravenclaw, but this hardly seemed to keep the dark haired boy out of trouble. And somehow, fourth year John Watson was often involved, despite having his own exams to study for. As Head boy, Mycroft found himself dealing with the pair far more often than he would like. 

“I swear Gregory, he’s making me old before my time.” Mycroft huffed. Greg chuckled and tugged him into his arms. They had snuck off to the Astronomy tower. There was a lovely full moon, they were hardly the only couple making use of the scenery. Greg tipped Mycroft’s chin his way and kissed him gently.

“You love it.” he informed gently Mycroft gave a snort, then sighed.

“I suppose I do. I dread to see how many Howlers mummy sends after I graduate this year.” He admitted. Greg chuckled, he was certain the number would be high. “So, You think you’ll get into the Aurors?”

“I have as good a shot as any.” He admitted. “What about you?” They settled together, fingers intertwined. So much of this year had already been devoted to discussing the future. It was easier to talk about together though.

“I got my Internship, starts as soon as we’re done here.” Mycroft admitted. He’d been trying for an internship with the Minister of Magic’s office. Greg smiled and kissed him again, they kissed quite for a few moments gently. “We need to find a flat.”

“Ask your Mum.” Greg shrugged a bit. “I’m sure she’d be happy to help us.” Mycroft was quiet for a moment, then nodded. Mummy Holmes had been very happy when at christmas they announced their relationship properly, not that it hadn’t already been more than obvious. Sherlock had made a disgusted noise and then begged to go stay with the Watson’s for new years. Since then, Greg and told his parents, who were still warming up to the idea that their son was gay. He didn’t care though, he knew he was happy like this.

“You know my hours will probably be terrible.” Mycroft started. Greg snorted and pressed a finger to his lips to shush him.

“Don’t start that again. Mine will be too. We’ll make it work my silly snake.” He murmured softly. Mycroft just quietly regarded him then kissed his finger in agreement. They would make it work, somehow. He agreed. 

Some years later, when that handsome Slytherin was his husband and they watched John and Sherlock exchange wedding vows Greg couldn’t help remembering how silly he’d thought he was, falling for his best friend.

“What are you thinking?” Mycroft asked quietly. Greg squeezed his hand.

“How lucky I am, to have you.” He murmured.

“No Gregory, It is I who is lucky” Mycroft corrected, they tightened their grip on each other and watched as Sherlock and John, turned kissy face, as Sherlock had once called it. Greg hummed quietly and fiddled with his ring.

“Myc.. I was thinking, maybe we should have children.”

“Sounds like an adventure, You sure our schedules can handle it?” Mycroft mused.

“I think so, besides, I want to do it before Sherlock decides he wants to. “ Greg chuckled. Mycroft snorted and squeezed his hand. That was good enough for him.


End file.
